Intruso
by Once L
Summary: La presencia de su otro “yo” no terminaba de agradarle. Mucho menos, al ver la fascinación que Castiel mostraba por él. SPOILERS del 5x04. Dean/Cas.


**† INTRUSO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **Crack & Roll.

**Reto: **Cliché (Cliché nro. 1: _"No eres tú, soy yo"_).

**Fandom:** Supernatural.

**Personajes: **Castiel & Dean.

**Género: **General, Romance.

**Rating:** Entre M y T.

**Advertencias****:** Inspirado y basado en el 5x04, un tanto Occ, y el típico lenguaje de Dean ;)

**Resumen: **La presencia de su otro "_yo" _no terminaba de agradarle. Mucho menos, al ver la fascinación que Castiel mostraba por él.

**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Eric Kripke_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**07**__**/10/09**_

**Capitulo 1- Celos.**

Tal parecía que la presencia de su _yo_ del pasado comenzaba a generarle problemas. Problemas, que sabía que tenía que resolver ahora mismo antes de que salieran hacia la zona de los Croatoans y si su plan iba a marchar como tenía previsto, entonces esta sería la última vez que... No, no quería que las cosas terminaran así.

Tenía que hacer una última cosa antes de dirigirse a los vehículos de asalto; así que tomó _ese_ camino, dirigiéndose a dicho lugar. Subió los escalones de madera y en cuando hizo a un lado la cortina le dijo:

- ¡Castiel, necesitamos hablar!

Pero por el tono de voz, el uso del nombre completo del ex ángel y la forma intrusiva en la que se adentró en su cabaña, le revelaron al aludido que algo no le había parecido a su líder y que por eso estaba ahí, hablándole en ese tono severo y en esa pose de autoridad.

- Ya, ya. Ya casi estoy listo. –le dice sin siquiera mirarlo, continuando con su tarea de guardar algunas armas y cuchillos en la maleta que yacía sobre la cama y que necesitarían.- Sólo guardo esto y... –sus palabras no fueron terminadas, pues el oji-verde no se lo permitió.

- ¡Dije ahora! –exclamó con un grito, tomándolo del hombro y haciendo que se girara con algo de fuerza.

- Bien, vale. –ante lo cual las manos del alguna vez _Ángel del Señor _se alzaron en señal de tregua, sonriendo divertido ante su acción.- Te escucho. ¿Qué pasa? –dice calmado.

- ¡¿Que qué pasa?! –le contrapone Dean con molestia, utilizando su tono burlón- ¿No lo sé, Cas? ¡Dímelo tú!

Tono que se evaporó en unos segundos, retomando su semblante molesto.

- ¿Yo? –pregunta entonces Castiel, arrugando el ceño como en los viejos tiempos.- Me temo que... no sé de que me hablas, Dean. –y niega levemente para desviar después su mirada. Su sonrisa, ni siquiera se marcha.

- ¡Oh, no sabes! –por lo que su rostro asemeja sorpresa, cambiando en cuestión de segundos por uno cargado de seriedad.- ¿Entonces tendré que... recordártelo? –aventura con su voz grave.

- Eso me temo. –le dice sin más.

- Ok. –asiente entonces, acortando los pasos que lo separan de Cas.

En algún momento en el pasado esa distancia que rompía tanto su espacio personal como el del oji-azul lo hubiera molestado, pero ya no. Se había acostumbrado a ello y más, en todos esos años. Ahora, ya no significaba ninguna molestia para el cazador sino todo lo contrario.

- De acuerdo. –se le escuchó murmurar a Dean ya más calmado. E incluso hasta se relamió los labios para hablar.- ¿Qué tal tú y mi... otro _yo_? –le expone sin rodeos, tomándose el otro algunos segundos para contestar.

- ¿Qué hay... con eso? –pregunta sin comprender su punto.

- Eso mismo quiero saber, Cas. ¿Qué hay con _él_? –y hasta hace una pausa.- Cómo que... _"Me gusta tu pasado"_. –e intenta imitar su voz. Cosa que no le sale y que hace sonreír un tanto a su mano derecha en toda esa cruzada del demonio.

- ¡Oh! ¡Eso! -Cas lo entiende y sonríe aún más.- Pero no es para tanto, sólo fue un comentario. –dice con simpleza.

- ¿Un comentario? –reafirma, Dean.

- Sí, tú sabes... Interesante el tipo, gracioso, divertido... ¡Me gusta! –exclama como si nada.

- ¿Te gusta? –le pregunta una vez más.

- Hn. –y asiente tranquilamente.- Pero no me dirás que estás celoso, o algo ¿cierto? –aprovecha el silencio que se hace entre ambos para buscar su mirada, y no para hasta encontrarla.

- ¿Por qué debería? –inicia seguro.- Digo... sí él es... ¿qué? ¿Yo? –y se encoje de hombros, al tiempo en que ironiza.

- Ok. Velo por el lado bueno, Dean. –posa una de sus manos sobre su hombro para reconfortarlo.- No eres tú, soy yo, ¿vale?

- ¡Claro! ¡Qué tu jodido _ex _ángel! –recalca el ex.- ¡Prefiera más a tu versión 0.9 que a ti que te has estado partiéndote el alma durante 5 años para mantener lo poco que queda de este puto mundo que sigue estando en la mierda es... ¡Maravilloso! –exclama con humor y una carcajada que se le escapa.

Pero entonces, Castiel se apresura y le dice:

- Sigo a tu lado, ¿o no?

- ¡Pero te gusta él! –le ataja sin más.

Momento en el que ambos deciden darse un respiro para aclararse y pensar.

- ¡Ah! –Cas suspira y pasa a su lado hasta darle la espalda y quedar unos metros más allá. Después, le dice.- ¿Y qué si digo que me gusta más nuestro audaz y valiente líder a pesar de todo? –se gira para verle desde su puesto, observando detenidamente esa mirada verde que conoce tan bien y que ve brillar de una forma tan... especial y peligrosa.

Ante lo cual, el mayor de los Winchesters pronuncia:

- Entonces... diría que eres un estúpido, hijo de puta. –y su sonrisa arrogante hace presencia, al tiempo en que se dirige hacia donde está Castiel.

- ¡Oh, gracias! –menciona éste, haciéndose el ofendido.- Supongo que lo merezco por... volverme a llamar la atención tu _"yo"_ del pasado. ¿Pero entonces... no me puedes culpar o sí, Dean? –un tono sugerente y juguetón es el que se le escapa de sus labios, reduciendo la poca distancia que los separaba.

- Supongo que no, aunque... –le susurra contra los labios al tenerlos tan cerca, al estar, a punto de probarlos.- Te recuerdo que eres mío, Cas. No te comparto con nadie más. –y alza un poco su rostro, ampliándose esa sonrisilla maliciosa.

- ¿Ni siquiera con tu otro... "_yo"_? –pregunta con suspicacia, rozando sus labios con los de su líder y salvador. Con _su_ Dean Winchester.

- Mucho menos con él. –le dice tajante, besándose ambos con tanta pasión y deseo que sus cuerpos y besos comenzaban a pedir más.

Si esa sería la última noche que tendría con Cas, pues que mejor que darlo todo aunque se retrasaran un poco. Tanto como su _clon_, como los demás miembros del equipo; los demonios y los Croatoans; el fin del Apocalipsis y el mismísimo Lucifer, podría esperarse por lo menos otros cinco minutos más, y sino, pues ya podía irse a la mierda ¿no?

**Fin.

* * *

**

Emh... ¬//¬?

Pues no estoy muy convencida como ha quedado. Me falta más practica, ¡jops! TxT


End file.
